heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild About Hurry
Wild About Hurry is a Warner Bros. cartoon in the Merrie Melodies series featuring Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner released on October 10, 1959. Plot Introduction: Wile E. is shown brandishing scissors on top of a high-rise tree branch, ready to cut the rope and drop a rock onto the passing Road Runner. The rock displays the title, and when it falls to the ground and barely misses, the credits are shown in the dust. Director Chuck Jones' credit is displayed upon a rocket that the coyote plans to ride. The letters in Jones' name and his director credit fall off the rocket as it takes off. The rocket is paused in mid-flight to show the coyote's Latinesque name: Hardheadipus Oedipus. The Road Runner is still leading the way, and his flight is paused to show his Latinesque name: Batoutahelius. The chase goes well for Wile E., until the rocket slams into a low plateau. Luckily enough, the coyote still can continue the air chase. He almost catches the Road Runner, but slams his head on a rock arch before he can pounce. Wile E., looking like a sunflower, looks at the camera and then trudges off. 1. Hoping for better luck this time, Wile E. takes delivery of an ACME giant elastic rubber band and attempts to launch himself off a slingshot, but only succeeds in going about 2 feet before face planting. The coyote poses innocently on a rock perch until the Road Runner passes by below, and soon comes up with his next plan. 2. Again hoping for a big smash, he flips a clam-shaped rock across a thin outcropping, but when Wile E. finally pushes it over the edge, it flips over and the end attaches itself to the precipice. Wile E. attempts to push it down, and then stomps on and off it six times, with no result. Then, he jumps fully on and puts his whole might onto the rock, and succeeds. He continues to stomp on the rock until he realizes he's falling. He looks down and sees the ground, then attempts to jump off the rock. However, all that does is turn the rock in circles. Not giving up, Wile E. thus manages to slow the rock down, but the end result is the rock drilling through a large rock face and into a train tunnel, where the coyote is hit and thrown all the way back out. A small piece of the rock plants him on the ground neatly, and a relieved Wile E. steps off, but finds himself continuing to rotate periodically like the McKimson-created character Tasmanian Devil as he walks. 3. The camera shows an order form for an extremely large railroad construction job that Wile E. has done to attempt to ensnare his nemesis. Now, the camera zooms across the landscape to show the extremely long railroad, and that the coyote has put himself into a rocket sled to glide across the tracks. The first turn is going from almost straight down to about 60 degrees downwards; however, the sled breaks directly through the mounted railroad and face plants on the ground. 4. Since physics never works for the coyote, he uses it as a weapon by baiting the Road Runner's bird seed with iron pellets and mounting a bomb and a magnet on an old-fashioned clamp-on roller skate; however, the magnetic force is strong enough to separate the skate into two pieces, leaving the bomb close to the coyote. A puzzled Wile E. pokes his head up from his hiding place and is obliterated by the bomb. 5. Not having learned from the last physics outing, Wile E. drops a bowling ball through a pipe section, trying to squash his rival. It misses the Road Runner, and the ball's weight causes it to bounce straight back up through the pipe and hit its owner in the face. Wile E. is thrown up into the air, and down through the pipe and onto the ground, followed by the bowling ball to add insult to injury. 6. With all the forces of nature against him, the coyote plugs himself into an ACME Indestructo Steel Ball to avoid them, and rolls himself off an escarpment. However, he narrowly misses his intended target (the Road Runner) and pitches himself onto a serac and into a dam. He rolls himself up out of the water, and then directly down a wall, over several rocks, and then back into the water. Wile E. finally pokes out of the ball to realize where he is going: off the edge again. He falls directly down the waterfall, into a mash of water, and finally out of the dam, but instead onto an old enemy: railroad tracks. He gets out, relieved, but soon gets back inside for shelter when he sees an approaching train, which hits the ball and sends it directly into an abandoned mine field. One explosion dents the ball and sends him back into the air, and then down to the same escarpment as before. The entire sequence repeats as the Road Runner approaches once again, and after Wile E. misses him for a second time, the Road Runner holds up a sign that says HERE WE GO AGAIN, beeps, and then dashes off into the distance as the cartoon irises out. The title is based on the song title "I'm Just Wild About Harry". The bird seed with iron pellets gag was reused in The Wild Chase. See also * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1950–1959) * Wile E.'s ACME Amusement Park (in the rocket sled segment) External links * * Category:1959 animated films Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Films directed by Chuck Jones Category:Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner Category:1950s American animated films